Peace
by FoxieSango
Summary: Another Elmabby piece. After a long day of studying, Elmo and Abby Cadabby have a moment of peace together. They're about 15 years old here.


**"Peace"**

**Series: **Sesame Street  
**Genre: **Friendship, [light] Romance, General  
**Summary: **After a long day of studying, Elmo and Abby Cadabby have a moment of peace together. (They're about 15 years old here).  
**First Published 6/27/2014 at 11:27 AM on my Tumblr page.**

PROMPT: (from OTPPrompts on Tumblr):

**Imagine your OTP falling asleep together with their heads on the other's shoulder/head in the backseat of the car while their friend is driving.**

* * *

*** Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was NOT written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of **_**Sesame Street**_**. ****_Sesame Street_**** was created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett; all materials &amp; characters are currently owned by the Sesame Workshop.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

"Yeah, we're at the bus stop right around the corner. …Right. Okay, thanks dad," Elmo said. With that, he ended his call on his cell phone and let out a deep sigh.

"He said he'll be here in about 15 minutes," he said, pocketing his cell phone. He looked up and down the street before turning his attention to the young fairy sitting on the bench just to the side of him. She sat with her legs together, her elbows on her knees, and her chin resting in her hands. She looked like she was off in another world as she absently stared ahead.

"Hey, you okay?" Elmo asked.

"Huh? Oh! Uh…y-yeah I just. I was just thinking," she said. Elmo sighed,

"Elmo's sorry, Abby. If he'd paid more attention to the time, we wouldn't have missed the last bus."

"Mmh-mmh, it's not your fault Elmo. I lost track of the time too," Abby said, scooting over and patting the space next to her. Elmo gave a small smile at sat down. Both teens sighed. Earlier that day, Abby had expressed to Elmo that she needed to pick up some books on the origins of fables. Apparently her class was studying how the foundation of the fables could be used in spells and how one needed to be careful when associating them with magic. After all, one didn't want to cast a spell to "make someone sweet" and accidentally turn them into some type of treat simply because they were thinking of _Hansel and Gretel_ or the Gingerbread Man during the casting. So, the duo had spent practically all day at the library.

Abby had taken it upon herself to go ahead and start studying some of the books she had picked up while they were there. Elmo pretty much kept to himself so as not to bother her. But he also looked up some books for her, and did some research on the computer as well. After several hours, they grabbed something to eat at a McDonald's across the street. Then, they went back to the library and eventually lost track of time. They managed to leave just a few minutes before the library closed. However, by the time they made it to the bus stop (which several blocks away), they had just missed the last bus that was running for that route.

"Well, at least I got a lot of studying done," Abby said, trying to start a light topic of conversation.

"Yeah, you kept your nose in the books practically all day. Elmo thought that you might get sucked into the pages," Elmo laughed. Abby shoved him gently.

"Very funny," she said. Then, it fell silent.

"So when's your test?"

"Hm, in three weeks so I've still got some time to study everything. I guess the way I kinda crammed today wasn't really necessary," Abby laughed. Elmo smiled.

"Nah, it's cool. You were getting a head start. It just means you're dedicated. It's not a bad thing," he said.

"Hmm, I still feel kinda bad for dragging you all the way out here for so long."

"Ah, Elmo needed to get out of the house, anyway."

"Well, it was nice of you. I appreciate you tagging along," Abby said. Elmo nodded, and the two fell silent again. Elmo pulled out his phone to check the time. His dad should be arriving soon. Abby glanced around at the scenery some more. It was a pretty quiet night. There were a few people walking around, and just a few stores were open, but no one was in them. Abby could tell that all of the businesses getting ready to close. She shivered a bit and rubbed her arms. Elmo noticed the motion out of the corner of his eyes,

"Are you cold?"

"Oh, no. I mean…it's a little chilly but it's alright, no worries," she replied. Still, he shed his jacket and handed it to her.

"It's fine Elmo," she said.

"Hey, Elmo's got more fur than you so he's warmer. Go ahead and take it," he said. Abby gave a small smile.

"Thanks," she said, putting the jacket on. She glanced up at the night sky, just barely being able to make out a few twinkling stars in the midst of the street lamps that were on. But she could see the moon.

"The moon's pretty tonight," she said. Elmo looked up,

"Yeah, it's really bright," he muttered. Then, he found an old tune rising up from the recesses of his mind, and he began to sing softly,

"_The moon shiiines  
High above the roof tooops,  
High above the tree tooops,  
Up above my heaaad." _Abby blinked at him in surprise as he continued to croon.

_"The moon shiiines  
Peeking through my windooow  
Shining on the pictuuure  
Up above my heeead."_ At this point, Abby had scooted over a bit closer and gently rested her head against her friend's shoulder. Elmo gave a small smile and kept singing,

_"In bed nooow  
I'm safe beneath my tree tooops  
Safe beneath the roof tooops  
And the clouds so hiiigh  
For the moon shiiines  
Keeping watch above meee  
Lighting up my window  
My tree, and my skyyy."_

"That's a nice song," Abby said quietly. Listening to him sing it was very soothing.

"Yeah…it's from the earlier days of Sesame Street, when Elmo was much younger. Mom used to sing it all the time. It's one of Elmo's favorites," Elmo said.

"Hmm."

"…Are you tired?"

"A bit….I'm just gonna rest my eyes a minute, okay?"

"Okay. Sure, go ahead," Elmo said. As Abby dozed off, Elmo reached into his pocket and checked his phone again. About 7 minutes had passed. He sighed and glanced up at the night sky again. He had forgotten that song; it hadn't crossed his mind in a long, long time. Any time his mom sang that tune when he was a kid, he had always felt as if the moon were an angel watching over him and the people he cared about. It almost felt magical and peaceful. Glancing down at Abby he was happy that he could help her also feel at ease simply by sharing the song.

As Elmo let his mind wander to how much things had changed between the time before and after Abby's arrival to Sesame Street, he almost didn't notice his dad's red 1994 Chevy Blazer pull up. The passenger window rolled down and Elmo's dad leaned forward.

"Elmo? Ya'll ready, son?" he asked. Elmo nodded, then gently shook Abby awake.

"Abby? Abby c'mon, our ride's here," he said. Abby groaned and snuggled a bit closer,

"Five more minutes," she said. Elmo laughed lightly,

"Elmo thought that you were just resting your eyes," he said. She groaned again and sleepily sat up. She was slightly disoriented as she looked from the car in front of them to Elmo.

"Wha-?"

"We're heading home, Abby," he said.

"Oh…oh okay," she whispered, nodding as she stood up and shouldered her backpack. Elmo stood with her and lightly took her arm to steady her. He then opened the back, passenger-side door so that she could slide inside. He slid in after her.

"You guys have fun today?" his dad asked.

"Yeah. We got a lot done. Elmo thinks Abby's exhausted though," he said.

"Yeah, studying will do that to ya," his dad said, putting the car into gear and driving off. It wasn't long before Elmo realized that his shoulder had become Abby's pillow again. She was really tired…and come to think of it, so was he. The red monster's eyes grew heavy as the car glided smoothly along the pavement. He glanced over at Abby, noticing how the beams of the moonlight would dance across her face every now and then. Elmo smiled; a wave of tranquility washed over him. He gently rested his head against hers, his hand covering her own. He'd rest his eyes for a bit too, just a bit.

And Elmo's dad glanced up in his review mirror at the two teens in the backseat. The image was reminiscent of them falling asleep against each other as he drove them home from play-dates they had together when they were kids.

Then again, they always had been really close.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
